Spawns of Screw Up
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Sequel to All Thanks to 'Screw Up.'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

**A/N: This is the sequel to All Thanks to 'Screw Up.' Don't worry normal chapters will be longer than this. **

Prologue

Hi my name is Alexandria Lorelai Mariano I'm 13 years old. I have a million nick names. Everyone calls me something different. My grandma calls me Alexa. My mom calls me Alexia. My dad calls me Alex. Aunt Paris calls me Al. Aunt Jamiee calls me Allie. Uncle Derrick and Uncle Doyle call me Ales. Keli who's actually my aunt but is younger than me calls me Adri. My twin brother Jesse calls me Lex and most of my friends call me Lexi. My grandpa, great-grandpa, great-grandma, Liz, and TJ call me Alexandria.

Hi my name is Jesse Lucas Mariano. I'm named after my dad and my grandpa and unlike my twin sister I have no nick names but that's cool. Although Lex and I are really close I have my own friends. My three best friends not including Lex are Brandon Trevor and Nick.

I'm really close to Jesse but he gets on my nerves sometimes you know how it is with little brothers. I have my own friends too. I guess you could say I'm kind of popular. My best friends not including Jesse are Christina and Megan. I have more friends but none that I can always count on to be there like Christiana and Megan.

I look a lot like my dad. We both have the crazy hair. Mine's not as curly as his but it's close. My hair like his is dark brown but I dye it black you can barely tell the difference. I usually wear baggy jeans a band or plain t shirt in a dark color and my signature black leather jacket.

I look a lot like my mom. My hair is a little more naturally curly than hers. It's in the middle between my mom and dad. It's naturally a medium brown but I dyed it black with red and hot pink streaks. I wear so many different clothes and colors. Today I'm wearing destroyed jeans and a hot pink shirt that says "kick some ass" on the front. I have silver hoop earrings on my ear lobes and small diamond studs higher up.

We love to read we can get lost in a book for hours. Sometimes everyone in our family will read the same book unintentionally. It's kind of scary. Our grandma says that mom and dad created the perfect children not too good and not too bad. We don't really know what to think at this point considering mom and dad pretty much want to pull out their hair because of our various stunts but then again they often participate in our crazy schemes. Our close knit family just can't be unraveled. Or can it?

**In case you didn't get it the point of views changed from one twin to another and the last was in both.**


	2. London Calling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Or the Clash or London Calling**

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this but I figured it out obviously.**

**Spinaround: Yea I made a sequel. Thanks I hope it is. I'm sorry I didn't mean to confuse you I'll try to make it clearer.**

**Nessquik13: THANK YOU!**

Chapter 1: London Calling

"Alexia come here" Mom called me.

I walked out of my room and sat at the barstool by the counter next to Jesse.

"You're hair it's red and pink" Dad stated.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Language" Mom snapped.

Mom and Dad got into their usual corny fight about how we should be able to say what ever we want and that we shouldn't be constricted to only using polite words.

"Mom is it ok if I go over Megan's house today" I asked.

"We haven't done anything together in a long time" mom complained.

"Yeah you and I haven't even talked since we started 8th grade what's going on with you" Jesse inquired.

"Look we baby-sit ok I didn't want to tell you because I know that you didn't want me babysitting until next year" I explained.

"You should have told us I didn't want you to baby-sit because I didn't think anyone would hire you" mom said.

This conversation went on but I won't even recap it all because it's unimportant. I will simply skip to Mrs. Leary's apartment.

"Brian take off your power ranger suit and come study for your spelling test" Christy demanded whiningly.

"Can I study with my power ranger suit on" Brian compromised.

Megan nodded and rolled her eyes. I took his spelling words out of his backpack and read them aloud.

"Cat" I said

"C-A-T" Brian responded.

"Bat."

"B-A-T."

"Sat."

"S-A-T."

"Mat."

"M-A-T."

"Hat."

"H-A-T."

"Great job go play" Megan said then turned on her the Clash CD

"_London calling to the faraway towns now war is declared and battle come down London calling to the underworld_" I started singing "_come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls London calling, now don't LECTURE us Phony Beatle mania has bitten the dust London calling see we ain't got no swing 'Cept for the reign of that truncheon thing_"

"I want to go to London" Christy said over the music.

Megan turned it down and opened her mouth to speak before Brian's older brother came in. He bent down and pecked me on the lips then stood back up.

"Hey Nick" I said and pulled him into another kiss this one a little deeper.

"Lets go" Megan interrupted.

We pulled apart "Go where?"

"London" Megan shouted.

"What?" Christy and I said in unison.

"Nick hand me your laptop" Megan demanded.

Nick picked his laptop off of the counter and gave it to Megan

Megan searched for awhile then looked up when she found ticket prices for a plane to London.

"Together we have $3,300, a round-trip ticket to London from JFK is $350" Megan said

"That leaves us with $2,250 to get food and a hotel room."

"I have $400 can I come" Nick asked.

"Sure" Christy piped up "if our parents let us go."

"That's the thing we won't tell them" Megan said.


	3. Should I Stay or Should I Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Clash or _Should I Stay or Should I Go or Lion King or Disney._**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter I'm sorry for the lack of parent interaction in the past chapters but the next chapter will be mostly about the parents**

**Spinaround: YAY so happy you liked it. Yes that was Alexia and her friends**

**Crazy4GGnOTH: YAY double YAY**

**Jesslover4ever: Thanks here's more**

Chapter 2: _Should I Stay or Should I Go_

When I got home I heard Jesse listening to _Should I Stay or Should I Go._ It really hit home. _ If I go there will be trouble. _Not only will I miss my family like crazy but they'll murder me when I come back. _An' if I stay it will be double. _ My friends will never let me live it down. I have no clue what to do.

"I'm torn" I bust into Jesse's room.

"Between what" Jesse asked.

"New York and London" I said simply.

"Are we moving to London" Jesse worried.

"No" I said "my friends want to go to London without telling anyone."

"Oh" Jesse said "I'm in."

"I can't pay for you we don't have enough money" I explained,

"I've got $500" Jesse said "but I'll only go if you decide to go so decide quickly."

" Why are you so in on this" I asked.

"Well we never hang out so if you're running to London so am I" Jesse revealed.

"I'll do it but we have to be back by January 4th" I said.

"Why we don't go back until the 5th" Jesse reasoned.

"I know but we can't get back on the 5th we'll miss the first day back to school" I explained. Jesse nodded and we I called Megan.

"Hey Lexi what's up" Megan's voice rang through the room.

"We're in" Jesse and I said together.

"Jesse's coming too"

"If Trevor and Nick can come" Jesse said.

"Well of course Nick is coming Lexi and him are joined at the hip these days" Megan blurted "whoops."

"MEGAN" I yelled.

"What'd you mean" Jesse asked.

"We're kind of going out" I explained.

"WHAT" Jesse roared "YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Friends" Megan blurted again.

"MEGAN" I yelled.

"Whoops" Megan whispered.

"What'd you mean friends" Jesse said calmer.

"You know Brandon and I were together last year well we never officially broke up."

"Well we're leaving at midnight" Megan said "Nick already invited Trevor bye" Megan hung up.

"I'm sorry I'll break up with him" I offered.

"No I don't mind you guys going out I just can't believe you didn't tell me" Jesse said.

"Bull when I went out with Brandon last year you flipped and didn't talk to him for like a month" I reminded him.

"He turned into a jock and cheated on you with a cheerleader" Jesse said.

I looked to the floor as I remembered last year's last school dance when I found Brandon in the girl's restrooms making out with Tiffany the captain of the cheerleading squad.

"See that's why I was mad and Nick this is what he does he steps all over girls and I don't want you hurt again you recover very slowly" Jesse played the protective brother card.

"I can deal better now" Jesse gave me a 'yeah right' look "I can and Nick and I aren't even exclusive so _Hakuna Matata_" I defended.

"Whatever let's pack" Jesse said defeated and frustrated.

At midnight Jesse and I snuck out of the house. We left a note saying where we were going and when we'd be back and not to worry. We walked to Megan's apartment where Christy was spending the night. Then the four of us went to Nick's apartment to get Nick and Trevor. After that we took the bus to JFK.

"Six tickets for your next flight to London please" Christy said to the lady named Lucy behind the desk.

"Passports?" the lady said.

Christy, Megan, Nick, Trevor, Jesse and I took out our passports and showed them to Lucy.

"One way or round trip" Lucy asked.

"Round trip" I spoke up.

"When will you be coming back" she asked.

"January 4th" Megan said.

"$350" We al handed her our money and she gave us our tickets.

We boarded the plane an hour later and were off to London.


	4. Streets of London

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Sex Pistols or Streets of London**

**crazy4GGnOTH: Here's more. YAY**

**Spinaround: Thanks I hope so**

Chapter 3: _Streets of London_

Nick was listening to _Streets of London_ by the Sex Pistols on his IPOD he pulled out his earphones and looked at me

"It almost makes me want to go home" Nick revealed.

"Oh come on you don't actually think it's still like that do you" I said a little concerned myself.

"Nicky poo it's not that bad trust me that song is like 40 years old" Lex kissed his cheek "lets get a hotel room."

"JESS" I yelled as I reread Alexia and Jesse's note.

Jess ran into the kitchen. "What's wrong are you ok" Jess said sleepily.

I shoved the note in his hands and as he read his eyes widened.

"Wow I can't believe that they left without telling us we would've let them go" Jess said.

I shook my head "_Have you seen the old man in the closed down market, kicking up the paper with worn out shoes_?"

"Rory you've been to London it's not that bad" Jess said.

"I was with my mom we were supposed to go on the same trip as mom and I went on when she graduated high school" I explained worriedly "she wasn't supposed to just run away for a week with all her friends."

"And Jesse's friends too" Jess reminded me.

"I'm calling them" I picked up the phone and dialed Alexia's cell number.

"Hello" I said into the phone "Oh hi mom… Yes we're fine… We have plenty of money… I remember… We can still go… You've been to London too… So we'll skip London… Or not… Jesse, Nick, Christy, Trev, and Megan… Yes… I know Megan Christy and I are sharing a room and Nick Trev and Jesse are sharing a room… I love you too… ok…bye."

"ALEXIA" I yelled into the phone "That's all you have to say are you ok… Good do you have enough money…? Do you remember where we were supposed to go after you graduate…? Now we can't go… Now you've been to London… So we've both been to London what's the point in going… WHAT… Who's there…? Are you getting a hotel room…? You can't sleep with Nick… Good girl I love you… Call me tomorrow… have fun bye.

"They're fine" I said relieved.

"See I told you they'd be fine" Jess said.

Paris rushed through the door and nearly knocked over Paul Anka's (we were dog sitting) food. "Megan's gone" she said exasperatedly.

"Yea we know she went to London" Jess said tiredly.

"How'd you know" Jamiee Derrick and Doyle came in.

"Jesse and Alexia went too" Jess explained.

I grabbed the phone and called mom.

"She'll be here in a few minutes to talk and keep me company while Alexia and Jesse are gone and to pick up Paul Anka" I told everyone. We waited for awhile then heard a knock at the door.

"Hey where's Paul Anka" mom spun around.

"She's in Alex's room" Jess said.

Mom ran into Alex's room and got Paul Anka. "How are they?"

Mom asked.

"They're fine" I said.

"I'm glad you never did anything like this" mom revealed

"It's the Mariano blood."

"Huh" Jess walked into Jesse's room.

"I LOVE LONDON" Megan shouted once we got into our hotel room

"Ok budget check" I suggested "We started out with $5000 then after tickets we had $2900 rooms are $50 dollars a night we got two which is $100 dollars a night we'll stay for 6 nights that's $600 we have $2300 left then lets put away $720 for food that's $1580 to do what ever we want to do with."

"Now let's go have some fun" Nick said.

The boys went into their rooms to get changed.

20 minutes we all met up in the lobby. I was surprised that even the guys were wearing warm clothes. Didn't they know that it's colder in New York than it is here? Whatever I'm smarter than them. The six of us walked outside and I realized I wasn't smarter. It wasn't colder just wetter. It reminded me of Seattle.

"I'm going to go buy a jacket" I told everyone and turned to look for a store.

"Did she just ditch us" I hear Christy laugh.

"I'm going to go with her" Jesse said and I stop hearing him running behind me to catch up "Are you crazy walking away like that what happened to the buddy system."

"Megan's an idiot" I said and continued walking.

Jesse and I started talking about books and other stuff and I wasn't paying attention and I ran right into someone. We both fell back.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you ok" I said getting up and offering the boy a hand. He got up by himself of course.

"No" he laughed "it's my fault."

I smiled. He was kind of cute ok who am I kidding he was way hot. He had the bluest eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"No really I wasn't paying attention it's my fault" I said.

"Well if you insist" he said in mock defeat.

"And I do" I said playfully.

"What's your name" he asked politely.

"What's yours" I countered.

"I asked you first" he said.

"Lexi" I said.

"That's it just one name."

"Maybe how many names do you have?"

"Four."

"What would they be?"

"Robert Tristan Lynn DuGray but everyone calls me Bobby" he announced proudly.


	5. London's Burning

**Disclaimer: Idon't own Gilmore Girls or the Clash or _London's Burning_**

**Spinaround: Yep Thanks **

Chapter 4: _London's Burning_

"Now you have to tell me your name" Bobby said.

"No she doesn't" Jesse said.

"Terribly sorry are you two related you look an awful lot alike" Bobby said.

"He's my brother and my name is Alexandria Lorelai Mariano" I said "but everyone calls me Lexi."

"Actually everyone has a different name for you" Megan said "so you ditched us and got a new friend very nice."

"Bobby these are my friends Megan Christy Nick and Trevor" I introduced them.

"Well I assume you guys are tourists" I nodded "how about I show you around like a tour guide."

"Thanks" I said.

We started walking and he asked about parents and stuff. We told him about us all leaving and not telling anyone.

"London's burning with boredom now" I sang.

"Why don't you come over my place for dinner the chef's making pizza" Bobby suggested.

"Can your chef make coffee" I asked.

"Yes" bobby said

"But haven't you already had seven cups today" Nick said.

"Yes I need at least four more" I explained.

"You can only have ten cups a day" Jesse reminded me.

"Not when dad's on a whole other continent."

"So does that mean you'll come" Bobby asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah" I said excitedly.

Bobby called his parents to tell them we were coming and we caught a cab to take us to his house.

"Why do you have two middle names" I asked.

"I don't I have two last names" Bobby said.

"Why" Megan asked.

"My parents split a while ago and my mom wanted everyone to know I was still a Lynn even though they split up" Bobby explained reluctantly.

"You're rich" I said as more of a statement than a question.

"What makes you say that" he said knowingly.

"That's typical socialite behavior" I exclaimed.

He nodded.

His house was slightly bigger than Gram's house. It was a light peachy brown with stone on the front. We all filed out of the cab and walked up the front steps. When we got to the door a maid opened it. I recognized her immediately she was Grandma's last maid Hannah.

I gave her hug then Bobby's parents came. I instantly let go of her knowing that Grandma would have been furious.

"Hello you must be the runaways Bobby found" Mr. DuGray said.

"Allie Jesse" Mr. DuGray gave Hannah an odd look "why did you run away what happened do your parents know where you are."

"Will you please check on dinner I'm sure our guests don't want to stand outside and talk about why they're here" Mr. DuGray said.

"How do you know her" Bobby asked.

"She was our great-grandparent's maid a few months ago" I explained.

"And you accused me of being a socialite I know what her last employer paid her" he said.

I shrugged and we continued walking to the living room.

We all sat down and Bobby got us all sodas.

"Um guys this is my dad, dad this is Lexi, Jesse, Nick, Christy, Megan, and Trevor" Bobby introduced us.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. DuGray" I shook his hand. Everyone else mimicked.

"Please call me Tristan" Mr. DuGray said "If you don't mind my asking how do you know the maid?"

"Oh Hannah used to work for my great-grandparents" I explained.

"Oh" he said.

Hannah came in and announced that dinner was ready. We all went into the dining room and sat down.

Jesse started staring at something and then poked me and looked pointedly at it.

I choked on my salad and took a sip of my soda.

"Are you ok" Bobby asked.

"Would you excuse us" Jesse said pulling my arm. We got up and went into the other room.

My cell phone started vibrating and I picked it up.

"Hello" I said "You're where… Ok hold on." I put my hand over the phone "They're here all of them everyone's parents go tell bobby we're sorry but we have to go because they're here." Jesse left and I talked to mom a bit.

"Tristan said that they could come here" Jesse said.

I nodded and told mom.

"What about the picture" I said.

"It probably was just someone that looked like her" Jesse reasoned.

We went back into the dining room.

"So you're parents are coming" Bobby said.

"Yes they should be here soon" I said.

"Well how about we wait to eat until they get here" Tristan said. We all nodded and went back into the living room.

A while later the doorbell rang and Paris, Doyle, Jamiee, Derrick, Lane, Zach, mom, and dad came into the living room.

Tristan stood up.

"Mary" Tristan said.

"Tristan, wow, long time no see" mom said cautiously.

Before anyone else could say anything else a woman about mom's age burst through the door.

"Bobby come on we have to… Rory… Paris" the woman said.

"Ok hold up how does everyone know everyone know everyone here?" I asked.

"Well I went to school with your mother and Paris and Madeline" Tristan said.

"Oh is that who I am now a girl you went to school with what about the mother of your kid or your ex wife" the woman who I believe is named Madeline yelled.

"You married Tristan" Paris said alarmed.

"Unfortunately" Madeline said.

"Madeline DuGray" mom said "better than Madeline Lynn."

"Why'd you guys split" Paris asked.

"Louise caught him with the maid" Madeline exclaimed.

"So you married him" Tristan pointed to dad "Mary I thought the whole going no where guy was just a phase for you."

"He's written two best sellers" I spoke up "sir" I added.

"Bobby we have to get going we're meeting Logan and Louise at The Mug House" Madeline said grabbing Bobby's hand "you can come too."

Paris Doyle mom dad Megan Nick Trevor Jesse Bobby and I followed Madeline to The Mug House. Lane Zach and Christy went back to the hotel. Tristan stayed at his mansion and sulked due to losing every girl he had ever "loved."

"So who's this one belong too" Madeline pointed at me.

"Oh that's Alexia" mom said then everyone else entered their own nicknames for me.

"Wow how'd the girl ever learn her name with everyone having different names for her?" Madeline wondered.

"Grams always called me Alexandria Lorelai" I said.

"Lorelai called you that" Madeline said skeptically.

"Emily" Jess said.

"Oh I can see that" Madeline said "who are you? You look kind of familiar."

"Oh Madeline this is my husband Jess" mom said.

"That's where I've seen you before on the back of your book" Madeline said.

"You read a book" Paris said in sincere disbelief.

"No I did" Bobby said "it was a wonderful book Mr. Mariano."

Jesse and I burst into a fit of laughter and Megan Trevor and nick quickly joined in.

"What's funny" Bobby asked.

"Mr." we all said loudly.

"How many times have I told you not to use etiquette junk when you're not with your father" Madeline scolded.

"Ace" I heard someone say.

"No way" mom turned around "Hey Logan hey Louise."

"Hey Rory" Louise said.

"Hi Ace" Logan said.

"This is getting confusing and slightly strange so we're going to go and you guys talk and you can explain this all to us later" I said "Hey you can come too" I pointed to the girl standing next to the woman referred to as Louise.

The seven of us walked out of the restaurant. I ran into Christy while walking out.

"Hey Lexi I got to go home Grandmamma Kim is sick" Christy said.

"Well I hope she feels better" I said.

"Yeah me too well bye" She walked over to her mom who was a few paces ahead of her.

"Guess it's just the seven of us then huh" Jesse said.

"Yeah guess it is" Bobby said "let's head to London Bridge."

We got on a bus and were on our way to the bridge.

We got off the bus and sat on the sidewalk.

"Let's all go around saying something about ourselves" the girl who was standing by Louise suggested.

"You're such a baby" Bobby said in a brotherly tone.

"Actually that's not a bad idea" I said. She gave Bobby an "I told you so" look.

"I'll start" Megan said "my name is Megan Gellar."

"My name is Nicolas or Nick Crowner" Nick went next.

"My name is Trevor Crowner" Trevor said.

"What's with the crazy middle names" Bobby asked.

"I'm named after my mom's ferret that died on my birthday and Nick's named after the ferret's kit" Trevor explained.

"My name is Emily Huntzberger" Emily said.

"My name is Robert or Bobby Lynn DuGray" Bobby said.

"My name is Jesse Mariano" Jesse said.

"My name is Alexandria or Lex or Al or Allie or Alexia or Alex or…"

"We get the picture" Emily interrupted me.

"Sorry Lexi Mariano" I finished.

"I'm 13 and in 8th grade" Megan said.

"Same" Jesse Trevor and I said.

"I'm 14 and in 9th grade" Nick said.

"Same" Bobby added.

"Well I feel left out I'm 12 and in 7th grade" Emily said.

I could tell instantly that Emily liked Bobby and had for awhile but had always thought of him as a brother and didn't want to ruin a friendship by saying anything.

Bobby touched my knee and Nick pulled me closer to him and wrapped is arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you cold Lex" Jesse glared at Nick. He doesn't like it when anyone calls me Lex because it kind of has history behind it. He had been cool with nick calling me Lex but ever since he found out we were going out he had been less cool about anything Nick did especially concerning me. So much for him being ok with everything right.

"No Hun I'm fine" I said pulling the jacket Bobby had gotten me closer. Nick glared at Bobby who just shrugged. Jesse looked like he was about to kill the guy.

"Lexi want to take a walk with me" Bobby asked.

"Sure I'll leave you two to your glaring match see you lion" I got up and walked with Bobby.

"So what's with you and Nick" he asked.

"He's my boyfriend" I said simply.

"I thought you were with Trevor" he said.

"Everyone thinks that no we're just good friends" I explained.

"So why's Jesse so protective of you" Bobby asked.

"I've had some hard times" I started "In 6th grade I went out with a freshman he took me to a party and thankfully Jesse came too he dragged me upstairs and…"

"What happened?"

"You sure you want to know.'

"By the way you're talking I can tell you haven't told anyone about it and it helps if you do."

"Well…."

"_Come on" he said and pulled me up the stairs "I want to show you something. I nodded and followed him upstairs. He never let go of my wrist. He took me into a room and kissed me. He pushed me on the bed and started pulling off my shirt._

"_Wait" I said. He didn't stop. "I said stop" I said louder. He got my shirt of and I tried to scream. He threw me against the wall and started to take off my skirt. I yelled and he whipped my back with a belt. He sat on my legs to hold me down and I yelled again. He grabbed my arms and started kissing my neck. I tried pushing him off but he wouldn't move. "No" I yelled. Jesse burst in the room and pried him off of me. A few other guys helped get him out of the room. Jesse sat down next to me._

"_Are you ok" he asked "sorry stupid question." I smiled weakly. "Let's go home" I said._

_Jesse grabbed my shirt and skirt and handed them to me I pulled on my shirt and then my skirt. I was hurt and a little shaken up and couldn't walk well. Jesse helped me out of the room. I collapsed and almost brought him down with me but Trevor helped me up. I went downstairs and spoke with the cops since there were many witnesses there was no trial and no possibility of bail._

"He tried to rape me but Jesse heard me scream and got him off of me and a few other guys helped call the police Jesse found me in the room all alone in the corner with bruises all the way up my legs and some on my arms and a big red mark across my back" I shuddered "you're right it does help to talk about it but no one except Jesse and Trevor knows so…"

"I'll take it to the grave" he said.

I smiled and we continued walking.

All of a sudden I heard loud footsteps.

"Hey I couldn't stand watching them do stupid things anymore" Trevor said.

"Yea sometimes they can get so immature" I said.

"Hey I'm going to head back ok it's uh almost Emily's bedtime" Bobby said and walked away.

I locked my arm with his and we walked down the bridge slowly.

"I miss this" I said "You Jesse and I used to be the best of friends."

"Yeah You Jesse and I did everything together" he recalled. "I understand you had to get your own friends to form your own identity I get that but you split our group in half it wasn't the six of us anymore we were just two groups of three."

"You guys were four Brandon made four" I said.

"Brandon came after you divided us" Trevor said.

"Do you remember the last time we really talked alone like this like we used to" I asked.

"Yeah the day you changed you said that you were going to leave for awhile and someone else was going to replace you and that you didn't know when you'd be back or if you'd be back" He repeated.

"You said that I'd be back that I can't stand to be away from everyone for too long" I told him.

I took off my hood to show him my hair that was now my naturally medium brown color.

"All this rain so not good when your parents only let you use temporary hair dye" I laughed.

He picked me up and spun me just like him and Jesse used to do at the park. He slowed down and inched closer. His lips gently touched mine. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. I suddenly remembered Nick and pulled away

"I'm with your brother" I said.

"No you're not you're replacement is" he said.


	6. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: As with all sequels (well most sequels) this was just a lame unedded follow up to my last story. Due to this I feel the need to stop writing this story. For anyone who liked this story or just really has nothing to read I have written another story called Wishful Predictions. I'm sorry if you liked this story but I don't think many did. So I hope last chapter was a good enough ending.**


End file.
